Yoshi's secret
by zachary s. b
Summary: When Yoshi tells her secret will Gaomon like it
1. Chapter 1

Yoshi's secret

One morning at Dats…(beep, beep) "Digimon detected at area B-5," said Miki. "Go get 'em!" said Commander Samson, "and hurry!" "There's the target. It's a pack of Ogermon. Let's get them!" Thomas commanded. Get him, Lalamon!" said Yoshi, "Get him…" 'Wow, look at him! He's good!' thought Yoshi, 'He's so strong and nice.' She gazed at him. 'Plus he's handsome and cute,' said Yoshi in her mind, 'And he has such nice big, golden eyes! His nice pointy ears, his strong shapely chest, his cute feet , and his adorable soft blue fur make's him perfect!' She was in a daze. 'Too bad I can't have him,' thought Yoshi. "Earth to Yoshi! We beat them! We're leaving now. Wake up!" said Marcus sarcastically. "Huh? Oh, right. Let's go," Said a distracted Yoshi. "Great job, today," said commander Samson, "You can all go home, now, but come here early tomorrow." "Yes, sir!" they all said.

'Maybe I should tell him how I feel,' pondered Yoshi, 'But, he might not feel the same way. Well, I can't sit here and wonder forever.' "So, I'll tell him right now, or when I get to Thomas's house," Yoshi said to herself with a smile, "Ok go up to the door, smile and knock." (knock, knock). "Hello? Who's there? asked a voice. "Hi! It's Yoshi. Who's this?" Yoshi replied. "Oh, Yoshi! Hold on a second. Ok, so why are you here?" he asked. "Well, Gaomon, I came to talk to you. Can we go inside? asked Yoshi. "Sure, we can," replied Gaomon. "So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Gaomon. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I like you," Yoshi confessed. "Ha, ha!" Gaomon laughed, "I like you too, Yoshi!" "No, no, no! I mean like this," Yoshi said before kissing him. "Oh!" Gaomon gasped with a full mouth, "Uh, well, I like you, but I never thought of you that way before. But you definitely got my attention!" Gaomon went in and kissed Yoshi again. "Well, that's nice!" said Yoshi, blushing. "Well, I was just about to make myself dinner," Gaomon told her, "Would you like to join me?" "I would love to!" said an ecstatic Yoshi.

They walked up to the table. "Allow me," Gaomon insisted, politely, pulling a chair out for Yoshi. Yoshi sat down as Gaomon pushed it back in for her. "Thank you, Gaomon!" Yoshi thanked him, "What are we having?" "Château Brianne," Gaomon answered, "It'll be ready, shortly." He took a seat. "So," Yoshi started a conversation, "What do you normally do for fun?" "I would have to say training," he answered, "You know, practicing in the gym. What about you?" "I like talking with my girlfriends," she replied, "Chatting, gossip, other stuff. So, was that your first kiss?" "Um, yes," he admitted, "Could you tell? For real?" "No, not by the way you kissed!" she confessed. "I have to go check on the food!" Gaomon jumped up from the table, and ran out of the room. He came back with a platter of food. He also carried a bottle of Champagne, and two glasses. He set everything on the table. He poured champagne into the glasses and sat down. They started eating. "So," Yoshi asked in between bites, "What are your favorite kinds of movies?" "I like Romance/Drama, and Horror," Gaomon told her, "And you?" "I like Romance/Drama, and Comedy," she replied. They finished their dinner, and the champagne.

"Well, I hope you had a nice time," said Gaomon. "I did. I had a great time," replied Yoshi, "But I'm expecting company, so I have to get going. Bye, Gaomon." "Bye, Yoshi!" Gaomon yelled out as she ran towards her car and drove away. Half an hour later, Thomas got home "Hello, sir," Gaomon said. "Hello, Gaomon," Thomas replied. "Did you have a nice time while I was gone?" asked Thomas. "Yes, I did, sir!" Gaomon answered. "Well, that's nice! But I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Gaomon," Thomas said. "Good night," Replied Gaomon. He went into a room three room's away from Thomas's room. "Today was great!" Gaomon said to himself, "And Yoshi is really pretty! And she likes me! What could be better?" 'Oh, I really need to let off some steam and Thomas did go to sleep. So, why not?' Gaomon thought to himself. He then took off his gloves and used his furry paws to rub around his crotch, exciting himself until his 8 inch cock came out off his protective pouch. He started stroking it up and down, moaning while he did it. He went faster and faster and moaned louder and louder. After a while he started pumping into his paw slow at first then faster and faster until he came all over his hand. "Ahh, that was nice," Gaomon said, "I better wash up and go to bed."

Meanwhile, at Yoshi's house, "Oh, he's really great! I have to see him, again, tomorrow," said Yoshi, "Oh, I need to get some steam off." She then took off her pants and panties and started fingering herself while she moaned. She started out slow and got faster and faster and moaned louder until she came all over her hand and got tired. "Well, that was great! I'll clean up and get some rest," Yoshi said to herself. The next day she went to Thomas' house to see if Gaomon wanted to watch a movie. (Knock, knock) "Hello, Yoshi," Gaomon greeted Yoshi. "Hi, Gaomon!" she replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie." "Sure!" Gaomon responded, "Come on in." She walked in. He led her to the couch. He went to the video cabinet, and grabbed a Romance/Drama rated R. He popped it in the player. He sat down next to Yoshi and pressed play. They started watching the movie. Gaomon glanced at Yoshi. She was staring at him. They were watching more of each other than they were of the movie. They got closer to each other…

Uh, Yoshi likes Gaomon and Gaomon likes her and their watching a movie rated R! Uh-oh!


	2. Chapter 2

Rules

Gaomon and Yoshi moved in closer to each other until their bodies were pressing against each other. Gaomon kissed Yoshi. She kissed him back. Gaomon took off his boxing gloves. Yoshi took off her shirt. Gaomon slashed open the front of Yoshi's bra with his claw. "You know," she commented, "There's a clasp in the back." He shrugged and pulled the ripped bra off of her shoulders. He leaned in and sucked on her left nipple, while fondling her right breast, gently. She moaned softly. Then, he leaned down and started licking her clitoris. He licked gently, then harder. Then, he sucked on it. She moaned louder. He then stuck his tongue in her pussy. He fucked her with his tongue until she sprayed cum in his mouth. Then, she got down and grabbed his massive 8 inch cock. She shoved it into her mouth, and down her throat. She slid it up and down her throat, over and over. Gaomon couldn't take it, anymore. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and shoved it into her tight, wet pussy. He fucked her harder, faster, in and out until she came on his dick. He kept fucking her. He held in his orgasm as long as he could, but finally, he came inside of her.

The movie ended. Yoshi put her clothes back on, minus the bra. Gaomon put his gloves back on. "That was wrong," Gaomon finally said, "We shouldn't have done it." "I know," Yoshi said, "We could get into serious trouble. We'll just have to keep it between us." "Right," Gaomon agreed, "We can't tell anybody." Yoshi went home. Thomas came home. "How was your day?" Thomas asked Gaomon. "It was pretty boring," Gaomon lied, "I mostly just practiced my moves." Gaomon left the room, to get away from Thomas. "Uh, Gaomon?" Thomas asked from the other room, "Who's bra is this?" Gaomon stopped dead in his tracks. "Um," Gaomon thought quickly, "What's a bra?" "Gaomon!" Thomas scolded, "What's going on?" "So," Gaomon changed the subject, "Where do you keep running off to?" "Um," Thomas thought quickly, "I'm taking dance lessons!" Gaomon laughed. "Good night, Gaomon!" Thomas told him. Gaomon went to bed. The doorbell rings. Thomas answered the door. "Yoshi?" he asked, "What are you doing here?" "Uh," Yoshi replied, "I came to see you!" "Why?" he asked. "Well," she thought quickly, "I like you, Thomas!" "What?" he asked, "Me?" "Yeah," she got excited, "I like you. You're the one I like!" She kissed him. "Well, that's nice, but I'm going to bed, because it's late," said Thomas. "Ok," replied Yoshi, "Well, I'll just go then."

Later that night… "Huh. I know it's against the rules, but she's just so great!" Gaomon said to himself, "Well, it's only against the rules if someone finds out." He thought for a moment. "I can make this work!" Gaomon said as he smiled to himself. Meanwhile, at Yoshi's, "Wow, I'm lucky! I can't believe he bought that story!" Yoshi said, "Looks like I'll have to get better at lying for the next time I see Gaomon. Ahh, I can't wait." The next day, "Gaomon!" Thomas yelled. "Yes, Thomas?" Gaomon answered. "I'm going out for a while," Thomas told him, "Stay out of trouble." "Sir! Yes, sir!" Gaomon stated. "Good. Goodbye, Gaomon," Thomas said. "Goodbye, Thomas!" Gaomon replied. One hour later… (Knock, knock) Gaomon heard the door and answered it. "Oh, hi, Yoshi," Gaomon greeted. "Hi, Gaomon!" Yoshi greeted, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." "Ok, well, come in, why don't ya?" asked Gaomon. "Ok!" Yoshi agreed, happily. "Gaomon," Yoshi began, "I really came here to talk to you because I really like you and I don't want the rules to get in the way." "Don't worry, Yoshi," Gaomon said, "I feel the same way and as long as nobody knows, we can see each other." "That's great!" Yoshi gasped very happily before knocking Gaomon over and giving him a kiss. He kissed back sticking his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss. The kiss went on as their tongues fought for control. They kept kissing until they were out of breath, neither one able to speak for a while. Finally, they caught their breath and began to talk. "Well, Gaomon," Yoshi said, "I'm glad your not letting the rules stop you from liking me. By the way, do you know where my slashed bra is? I really need it back." "Well, of course, it's a silly rule," Gaomon said, "And, yes, I do. You can get it later, before you leave." "Ok, but I'm bored. What can we do?" asked Yoshi. "I was thinking we'd have some fun," said Gaomon. "Great idea," Yoshi said seductively, "That sounds great." Yoshi then pinned him to the ground. "Well, that's not what I meant, but it's better than what I had in mind!" Gaomon stated. Yoshi then removed his gloves, revealing his furry pawed hands. Then, he removed her jacket and shirt revealing her bare breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, this time. Yoshi then took off the rest off her clothes, so she was now naked. Gaomon caressed her breasts squeezing and rubbing them, making her moan. He then started sucking on them, first the left, then the right. This made her moan louder. Next, he went down to her clit and started eating out her pussy. This made Yoshi scream in pleasure. He kept going until she sprayed him with her wet juices. Yoshi then knocked Gaomon down and started kissing him all over his face, then down his neck and on to his chest then started sucking on his nipples making him moan loudly. After a bit she went down and started licking around his crotch exacting more moans from him and helping him get erect. Soon he was fully erect and standing attention at 8 inches. Yoshi started licking the head of his dick, then sucked on it. She then moved down the shaft and stopped at the base and started sucking there until she stopped and went up and took the whole thing into her mouth bobbing her head up and down. He was moaning really loudly. He then put his hands on Yoshi's head and stroked her hair. Yoshi was now deep throating his dick while sucking at the same time. She sucked harder and harder until she got her creamy reward as he came in her mouth. Gaomon then positioned himself at her opening and thrust himself in and out of her pussy, making Yoshi scream his name again and again as he plowed in and out of her faster and faster, harder and harder, until she came all over his dick, in turn making him release his seed inside her. Gaomon then flipped her over really fast and shoved his dick in her asshole. He starts slow then gets faster and faster and harder, too. They were now both screaming each others names as loud as possible while Gaomon fucked her doggy style. She came on him five times before he finally came again filling her asshole with cum. They both collapsed on the ground breathing heavily, catching their breath. After about an hour they regained their breath and Yoshi spoke, "Wow, that was something! You really know how to show a girl a good time!" "Well, I try," Gaomon said confidently. "Wow, look at the time! It's getting late. I'd better get home," Yoshi said as she got up and got dressed. "Ok, goodbye," Gaomon said as he kissed her goodbye.

Six hours earlier… "I hope Thomas is home and ready to fight!" an eager Marcus said. In the present… "That's strange. The door is open. I hope nothing's wrong," Marcus said as he went inside. "Huh? What's that? I hear something," Marcus said to himself, "It's coming from behind this door," Marcus said as he opened the door and looked inside. "Oh, my god! Yoshi and Gaomon are having sex!" said a shocked Marcus. "So, they're together? I'll have to use this to my advantage!" Marcus said evilly as he smiled. "Yoshi's leaving! I'd better follow her," Marcus said as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time Yoshi was with Gaomon and Marcus saw.

Black mail and disaster

Thomas's house 6:00 am

Yawn uh morning already Gaomon said guess I'd better get Thomas up. Maybe Yoshi will stop by again thought Gaomon as he went to get Thomas up. Meanwhile at Marcus's house he was planning something devious. This is perfect I'll just call Yoshi and tell her I know then she'll have to do what I want Marcus said mischievously. Ring, Ring hello who is it, this is Marcus I just wanted you to know that I know about you and Gaomon (Yoshi gasps) so unless you want everyone to know you will come over to my house so we can have some fun goodbye, Wait Yoshi yells click dang too late I guess I have no choice I have to do what he wants Yoshi says dejectedly. An hour later knock, knock hello ah Yoshi you're here good come in Marcus said slyly. Well I'm here what do you want Yoshi said impatiently, what did you forget already I said we were going to have some fun said Marcus with a big smile. What yells Yoshi you can't possibly think I'll do that with you, well its either that or I tell the commander about you and Gaomon then you'll be in trouble. Fine I guess I don't have a choice said a defeated Yoshi, good lets get started Marcus stated.

He led her to the couch and proceeded to take off her coat and over coat, and then he took off his shirt and pants. Soon they were both naked, you can start be sucking me off Marcus demanded. Yoshi took his 7-½ inch cock in her mouth and started sucking; she bobbed her head up and down and moved her toungh all around it. One minute later he came shooting his creamy load into her mouth, she gulped it down and had to try hard not to gag. Now get down on all fours Marcus commanded, she obeyed and got on all fours. He then proceeded to ram his cock into her pussy, he pulled out up to the head then trusted back in as hard as he could. He would have continued but Agumon walked into the room, having fun boss Agumon said. Yeah lots why don't you join in and have some fun to Marcus suggested, sure thing boss that sounds great Agumon said. Agumon positioned himself in front of Yoshi's mouth, and then Agumon grabbed her head and thrust his 7-inch dick into her mouth over and over again while Marcus pounds away at her pussy. After a while the both came filling up her mouth and pussy with their thick creamy liquid, changing positions Marcus on bottom Yoshi on top and Agumon behind. Marcus thrust into her pussy while Agumon ram his dick up her ass hole, they kept thrusting in and out moaning all the while until they all came their juices mixing together in a big puddle under them and they all passed out.

6 hours later Yoshi wakes up, uh what happened oh yeah said Yoshi well at least I woke up first now I better get out of here before they wake up Yoshi said as she got dressed. I'd better not tell Gaomon about this Yoshi said as she left Marcus's house. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Screamed Yoshi my house is gone, yes miss I am terribly sorry but there was a gas leak and it just went up in smoke are you going to be ok. Yes I'll manage said Yoshi I'll stay at a friend's. Knock, knock hello Thomas said oh Yoshi hi what can I do for you, well can I stay here for a little bit my house burned down. What it did well sure you can stay I have plenty of room Said Thomas but I have to go Gaomon can show you a room you can sleep in bye. Ok bye Yoshi said, Yoshi asked Gaomon are you ok I heard what happened. Yeah I'm ok could you show me to a room Yoshi asked, sure Gaomon said I'll show you to the best room. Well its nice but why is this the best room Yoshi asked, its mine was Gaomon's reply. He he he Yoshi laughed well this will be great I always liked to sleep with a stuffed animal. Later that night, goodnight Yoshi I hope you have a better day tomorrow Gaomon said before getting bed and going to sleep. Today was terrible I was forced into sex and my house


End file.
